


Burning Scars

by angelusmusicorum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Can you do a Barry Allen imagine, the bruise and cut soulmate one without the self harm? I don’t really like how sometimes self harm is romanticized so would appreciate if you left that out of the imagine. But I like the idea like flash gets hurt and you keep getting bruises and your like WTF is my soulmate doing ?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soulmates were a concept that were taught to everyone in the universe, though usually the grownups went into a big lesson after bruises appeared on your person despite you doing nothing that could harm you.

You were 7 when you had gotten your soulmate’s first bruise. Or at least that was when you were old enough to realize that they weren’t your bruises. (Your parents had claimed that you had gotten quite a few of them when you were 1.)

Soulmates could see each other’s bruises. You honestly had thought it was a curse rather than a blessing. A way to identify your soulmate but by their bruises. You couldn’t help but wonder why it couldn’t be something else. Perhaps something like a locket that would warm your skin once you were near them, something, anything but knowing that your soulmate was hurt and you could in no way help them. It was a curse.

The first one started when you were just 19, a glaring large scar in the middle of your chest. A scar that only could be caused by lightning. The reports of the S.T.A.R Labs particle accelerator in Central City exploding had come across the news; a large lighting storm had been caused as a result.

Everyone that knew about the scar said that it was luck that you couldn’t feel the pain that came from your soulmate’s scars but once again, your opinion was completely different. A curse. It was a curse. Even worse than you thought. It was one thing to be a scar the size of a papercut and a completely another thing to have a scar from being struck by lightning.

You had broke down and cried for your loss, for who could survive something like that?

You were lost on all your friends and family who attempted to give you false hope by their words of how your soulmate could have possibly lived. ‘But what if they didn’t?’, And with that mindset, you pushed them away. You couldn’t possibly forget when they actually attempted to get you to move on and love another. You didn’t even hesitate packing your things, having become an adult two years ago, before heading to Central City.

When you were twenty-two, bruises had started appearing again. At first you had thought that you had done something without noticing but then it appeared right in front of your eyes; and you knew it was your soulmate. Was it the same one you were born with? You didn’t really know and you didn’t want to just in case it made you change your mind.

By the time you were twenty-five, your soulmate’s bruises had increased and gotten more prominent. Scars on your arms and legs, occasionally on your face. At one point there were even some scars that had covered your entire body in tiny pricks.

You couldn’t (or rather just didn’t want to) bring yourself to think that your soulmate would cut themselves so you fashioned yourself the idea that they were a superhero that fought for justice. Someone who saved damsels in distress in order to feel some kind of worth in the world.

But then again, what were the odds of that being true?

-  
Central City was exciting, the ‘central’ of all things exciting. (You would have laughed if you didn’t already accept the fact that you weren’t funny.) Unfortunately, you didn’t get the memo that it was also dangerous, being overrun with.  
super villains and all.

On your way home, a large shark looking person cornered you right in front of the cafe that you had frequented upon hearing about it on your move.

You narrowed your eyes as you carefully reached under your skirt for the handgun that you hid under it before raising it firmly at the creature or rather person.

Suddenly strands of your hair blew past you as you fired a warning shot. You thought nothing of it.

The shark practically ran in your direction after the fire.

 _‘Probably not my best idea!’_ You thought as you rolled out the way; the shark slamming into the brick wall that was behind you. Parts of it broke off, flying towards you before it scratched your cheek; blood slowly oozing out of it.

A breeze past you once before a flash of red came into your vision. The Flash had come to your rescue. You sheathed your gun before you backed to the door of Jitters, accidentally backing up into someone. You looked back to see Iris, the barista, looking onwards at the scene with poorly disguised worry.

But it revealed to be unnecessary as the Flash had ended the fight and carried off the shark somewhere before returning. He turned towards Iris, addressing her, “I’m fine, Iris. Everything is fine.”

She smiled for a second beside turning towards you, suddenly aware. Iris gasped upon seeing you and cupped your right cheek, “No it’s not! Y/F/N is bleeding.” The Flash turned towards you, your eyes locking on one another.

Suddenly the cut on your face burned, making you cry out and clutch it while the Flash mirrored you.

Iris ran to his side, holding onto his arm, “Bar- Flash! What’s wrong?” He pulled off his mask, bringing her to a state of alarm. He brushed her off gently before walking towards you with slow and deliberate steps.

He held out his hand to you, “Hey there, Y/F/N. I’m Barry. Barry Allen.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your soulmate was a superhero. It was like you were in some kind of comic book story. You were honestly joking when you humored the idea but apparently fate found it ironic to heed your wishes. Then again, you weren't even aware that it was even a wish. 

 

Once you got over the shock that your soulmate was some kind of speeding vigilante, you had further embarrassed yourself by asking if he was  **always** fast. 

 

The Flash-  _ ahem -  _ Barry found himself unable to respond at the unexpected question while Iris was just laughing at the predicament. 

 

“I-i'm not.. I'm not  **always** fast. I mean- I can slow down if I want to..” His face darkened in embarrassment. 

 

You tilted your head, staring at your soulmate in wonderment. 

 

“I was joking…” You laughed into the palm of your hand, your eyes crinkling in delight, “I didn't exactly take a class on conversation starters when you first meet your soulmate.”

 

“Oh. I mean- Are those even a thing?”

 

You shrugged, “Dunno but I think we're doing just fine without them. This will be an interesting story for the kids. Rather than ‘what do you look for in a partner?’ I mean.. That's what I'd imagine the class would be like..”

 

“Kids?” You froze. You didn't really mean to blurt it out but you were soulmates so it was only natural that you would end up together… Right? But then again, the whole topic about kids seemed to turn off guys. If you hadn't notice the small smile on Barry's face then you would've started sputtering apologies. 

 

“Hopefully they'll have those eyes of yours..” You muttered, mostly to yourself, as your hand rested on his cheek. Your finger gently circled around the edge of his eye, making him shiver. 

 

He leaned his forehead against yours, leaning down a little due to his tall stature. He hummed quietly, “But what about yours? Mine are nothing special compared..”

 

Your stomach seemed to flip at his words. You almost wanted to tell him the three words but it was too soon, wasn't it? 

 

The spell between the two of you was broken when you realized that Iris was still standing there. The girl was grinning which made you jump away from Barry. 

 

“Giving me a niece or nephew to spoil already, are you?”

 

You looked at Barry in confusion.

 

“Iris is my adoptive sister.”

 

You nodded mutely. Iris took your hands in hers excitedly, “You should come by for dinner. I know dad would love to meet you..”

 

You looked at Barry in confirmation before you answered, “I'd love to..”

 

She beamed at you,”Great! I'll give you my number and text you the address then..”

 

Barry protested, “Why is she getting your number before mine?”

 

“Because you were too slow to ask, Barr. “

 

You laughed at their interaction and excused yourself to go get ready. Barry insisted that you looked wonderful but you shook your head at him before running in the direction of your apartment. 

 

You had made sure to clean the cut on your cheek before changing. Unsurprisingly, Joe was very easy to get along with. The Wests welcomed you into their lives without a second thought and were quick to divulge on Barry's younger, embarrassing moments. 

 

The two of you fell into a relationship quite quickly and rented an apartment together after two months. Of course, living with Barry was an adventure itself. Barry, you found out, was quite a kid. Granted, he could be serious when he wanted to be but his dorky side seemed to surface most of the time. You loved him just the same though. 

 

Just a small yawn and your boyfriend would be flashing around to clean up whatever mess you guys made that day. You rarely were without worry since he came home with injuries. You knew that they would heal quickly but you insisted on checking him over everything he came home.

 

It was your sixth month-versary since the two of you met. You had made up a whole extravagant dinner for the occasion and the only thing missing was your boyfriend. You thought nothing of it since he was constantly late though. It wasn't until he ran into the room with a quick flash and a groan (the idiot ran into the dresser beside the door) that he finally saw how much you had prepared for the night. 

 

He went closer to you and pecked your lips, arms circling around your waist, “Hey, babe. Everything is looking great. Especially you~”

 

You rolled your eyes and slapped his chest before walking over to the oven where the food was warming up, “Take a seat, Allen. Haven't you been keeping me waiting long enough?”

 

You were joking, of course, but the speedster nearly stiffened at your jest. 

 

“Barry?”

 

“There was a reason why I was late.” He blurted out. He was looking at you strangely.

 

“Barry, what's wrong?” Your face fell as your stomach did flips. Your mind came up with the worst scenario. Was he breaking up with you? You thought back to the past few months. Did you do something wrong?

 

“I was going to wait until after.. For the perfect moment but just seeing you here, looking even more beautiful than you usually do.. The look in your eyes; it makes me feel at home..”

 

You weren't sure where he was going with this so you just laughed, “This  **is** your home, Barr..”

 

“I visited my dad today.”

 

“You visited Henry? How is he?”

 

“He's fine. Great, actually. He was excited when he realized why I came..”

 

“Why you came? You're his son. It's only natural for you to visit.”

 

“I missed him, yeah but that wasn't why I came. I came.. I came to ask him for this..”

 

He walked towards you with steps filled with purpose and held onto your left hand gingerly. His eyes were searching yours for.. Something that you weren't sure of. When he found whatever he was looking for, he kneeled down on one knee carefully. You gasped when you spotted the ring in his hand. A ring that you recognized from the pictures, Nora’s. 

 

“B-Barry..”

 

“Y/N-,” His grip on your hand tightened, “-I know that we haven't known each other long but there's this terrible feeling in my heart that I'm already wasting enough time as it is. I love you. You're always there for me no matter how reckless I am. You're always there to patch me up when though there's no need. You'll let me cry on your shoulder and wait for whenever I'm ready to tell you without pushing me. You get along with everyone that's important to me. You're the light that guides me home.  **You're** my home. I don't need to wait a year or however long people normally do to know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.. And I hope you feel the same. So.. Y/FN Y/M/N Y/L/N, will you give me the greatest honor of being my forever?”

 

Tears were running down your face without any indication of stopping. You could hardly breathe as you attempted to answer the man in front of you but you couldn't say anything beside gasp out inaudibly. 

 

Unable to hold him in suspense any longer, you nodded happily. His worried look quickly transformed into the most heart stopping grin as he slipped the ring onto your finger. You threw your arms around him and pressed your lips together. 

 

“I love you, Barry..” Your voice cracked, hoarse from crying. 

 

He laughed excitedly, “I love you, Y/N..”


End file.
